villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango is a number in the 1975 dark comedy musical Chicago, as well as all of its adaptations, including its 2002 film adaptation. It is a song sung by the murderesses of the Cook County Jail with each verse explaining why each of them murdered their husbands. Lyrics Pop Six Squish Uh-uh Cicero Lipchitz now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail, in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango Pop Six Squish Uh-Uh Cicero Lipchitz Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same! Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Lipschitz You know how people have these little habits that get you down Like Bernie Bernie you like to chew gum No, not chew, pop So I came home this one day And I'm really irritated I'm looking for a little bit o' sympathy And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin' Poppin' So, I said to him, I said "You pop that Gum one more time..." And he did So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots Into his head He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same! I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago And he told me he was single And we hit it off right away So, we started living together He'd go to work, he'd come home I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner And then I found out, "Single" he told me Single, my ass Not only was he married Oh, no, he had six wives One of those Mormons, you know So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower In its prime And then he used it And he abused it It was a murder But not a crime! Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up a chicken for dinner, Minding my own business, In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman, " he says. He was crazy And he kept on screamin', "You been screwin' the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times! If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same! Mit keresek, en itt? {What am I doing here?} Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet {They say that my famous tenant held down my husband and I chopped his head off} En meg Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz {But it is not true} En artatlan vagyok. {I am innocent} Nem tudom {I do not know} Mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. {Why Uncle Sam says I did it} Probaltam A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg {I tried to explain at a police station but they didn't understand}. Yeah, but did you do it? Uh Uh, not guilty! My sister, Veronica and I had this double act And my husband, Charlie, traveled round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, Back flips, flip flops, One right after the other. So this one night before the show we are down at the Hotel Cicero, The three of us, boozin' Havin' a few laughs And we run out of ice So I go out to get some I come back, open the door And there's Veronica and Charlie Doing number seventeen: The spread eagle! Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing It wasn't until later, When I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead. They had it coming (They had it coming) They had it coming (They had it coming) They had it coming all along I didn't do it But if I'd done it How could you tell me that I was wrong? They had it coming (they had it coming) They had it coming (they had it coming) They had it coming all along (they took a flower in its prime) I didn't do it (and then they used it) But if I'd done it How could you tell me That I was wrong? I loved Al Lipschitz More than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... Sensitive... A painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself And on the way He found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving I guess you could say we broke up Because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive And I saw him dead. The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! They had it coming (They had it coming) They had it coming (They had it coming) They had it coming all along 'Cause if they used us ('Cause if they used us) And they abused us (And they abused us) How could you tell us that we were wrong? He had it coming (He had it coming) He had it coming (He had it coming) He only had himself to blame (He only had himself to blame) If you'd have been there (If you'd have been there) If you'd have seen it (If you'd have seen it) I betcha you would have done the same! (You pop that gum one more time...) (Single my ass) (Ten times!) (Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe) ({Why did Uncle Sam put me in jail?}) (Number seventeen: the spread eagle) (Artistic differences) Pop Six Squish Uh uh Cicero Lipschitz Other Appearances *The song was covered on an episode of the television series Glee. *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Chicago (Music from the Motion Picture)'' **''Chicago The Musical (New Broadway Cast Recording (1997))'' **''Chicago The Musical (New London Cast Recording (1997))'' **''Chicago: A Musical Vaudeville (Original Broadway Cast Recording)'' **''Chicago (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Legends of Broadway: Chita Rivera'' **''Chicago'' **''Big Hits: The Best of Broadway, Musicals & Show Tunes, Vol. 2'' **''Essential songs from the Musicals, Vol. 2'' **''THE MUSICAL 1970s VOL. 1 - CHICAGO'' Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Live Action Songs